Water coolers are a common sight in many work places and homes. Typically, a replaceable five-gallon water bottle is opened and set on a water dispenser or combined dispenser and cooler. Water bottles can be difficult and messy to change, due to the weight of the water (over 40 lbs.) as well as an open bottle top. The present invention features an easy-fill water bottle system having a large refill opening.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.